Hermione Granger and The Boy Who Lived
by dhwriter07
Summary: The moment Hermione found out she was a witch, life around her seemed to have changed dramatically. Her only hope, was that once she was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry things would settle and get back to normal. Well, as normal as a witch's life could be. She desperately hoped she would make friends in this new environment, an experience she had yet to have.
1. A Blue Hair Day

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I receiving any money for this or my other fanfictions. I simply like to play with other's works of art._

Chapter One: A Blue Hair Day

If there was one thing Hermione Granger was sure of, she was aware that strange things kept happening to her. Not only that- she had been having the weirdest dreams since she was little; she once dreamed that when she would play with her Barbies, they would talk by themselves.

As she left the public library- a far better library than what her secondary school had in her opinion- she pondered on what had happened last year, when things had begun to turn strange.

It had all started during the first week of school, in the middle of her first class in gym. After the teacher's introduction, he had decided they would play dodgeball. Because she never been sporty, Hermione became a fright as dodgeballs filled the air when the whistle blew. She was also the youngest in the entire school, eleven, therefore the smallest.

She was very smart, having advanced quickly through her primary and secondary school. She was to be awarded a scholarship and start university after the summer.

Just as a ball was heading towards her face, it stopped a few feet and dropped to the floor. She paused her terrified running and became confused and filled with disbelief. Another ball zoomed towards her and the same thing happened- it defied trajectory. She looked up to see her classmates staring at her. Not wanting to be the center of such strange attention, she picked up a ball and threw it at the closest person. This started the game back up as if nothing had happened.

"If it isn't Puffball!" Hermione heard the familiar voice and taunt, and looked to see Jenna Fisher and Robyn Jones coming out of Starbucks.

'Puffball'- a horrible nickname that spread throughout the school, describing her busy brunette hair. Still, it was better than 'Beaver', her other nickname describing her large two front teeth.

"Jenna, Robyn," Hermione said by greeting, however she continued on her way home.

She knew her mother disliked her walking the streets of London, but the girl hated riding the bus. It was always cramped with too many people.

She wouldn't say anything else to the mean girls. She learned the best way to deal with her bullies was to walk away.

"Hope you don't get so scared walking home alone that you lose your jumper! She heard Robyn call after her.

Hermione felt her cheeks tinge red with anger as she heard the girls laugh.

It had been her most embarrassing moment when she was instructed to give a speech during English. She had hoped the saying "picture the class naked to ease nerves" would help, but when she looked down after feeling a breeze, the opposite almost happened to _her_. At least she still had on her training bra and panties.

She felt energy course through her- something that was now common when she was angry- and abandoned her policy of not engaging.

"Well, I hope that drink doesn't turn your stupid hair blue," she tossed over her shoulder.

It wasn't the best of comebacks, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Besides, why in the world was the local Starbucks trying their hand at slushies, of all things? Give her Costa Coffee any day of the week.

She heard shrieking and turned around to see both girls screaming as their blond hair turned an ugly shade of blue. Not wanting to see if they would come after her, Hermione took off running.

_Author's Note: This is the beginning of Hermione's story, a saga I will name later, possibly with the help of my awesome readers. As I have noted in my fanfiction Falling Through Time, this will be strictly Alternate Universe (AU). Hermione's story will not be delicate, and rather than reusing much of what J. K. Rowling has written and what transpired in the movies, Hermione's point of view will be the main focus. Hermione will not be the same as Rowling intended, and her background will be completely different. If you are looking for fanfiction on Rowling's Hermione, I repeat, you will not find it in this saga._


	2. You're A Witch

Chapter Two: You're A Witch

"And I ran as fast as I could, all the way home," Hermione told her family at dinner.

"Sounds like an over-active imagination," her stepfather, Amory Stewart, said with a frown and a gruff voice.

Her stepbrother, Blake, came to her aid, "Strange things have been happening to her- it's true!"

Hermione smiled at him fondly. Even though Blake tended to be an over-emotional, self-important sixteen-year-old, he was always on her side, defending her. He was the best big brother she could ever have.

"Yes," she chimed in. "Strange things started happening since last September, before my birthday."

"Well, not since before my marriage to your stepfather," her mother, Ethel, spoke offhandedly, placing a hand on her six-months-pregnant belly.

"What!?" Amory shouted, startling the children and his wife, along with narrowing his eyes.

Her mother took her hand, "I wish you had come to me sooner. You haven't had any magical displays since you were younger. You even used to make your Barbies talk on their own."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "I thought that was all a dream."

"No," her mother replied. "You must be a witch, like my father's parents."

"You come from _those_ people?"

The dinner table became awkwardly silent. Hermione looked over to see Amory's face becoming an unflatteringly shade of red. She looked across from her seat to see that Blake had become wary. She'd never seen such a display, from either of them.

"Children," Ethel addressed Hermione and Blake. "I think it's time for bed."

Not wanting to be in the center of an oncoming fight, the children went upstairs.

When she noticed Blake stop at the landing, Hermione turned around, "What are you doing?"

"I have to make sure it won't escalate," Blake whispered.

She sat down next to the boy in black, "What do you mean?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Amory's shout rang throughout the house.

"I didn't think it was an issue! There are lots of families that have magical relatives!" Ethel's voice was raised, but not in anger.

Hermione trembled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Blake put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for. You can't help being magical any more than I can help being gay."

"IT'S NOT NATURAL!"

"Blake gave her an eyeroll, "See, same argument, different person."

The young girl's eyes widened, "He argued with you?"

"Yeah, then he pushed me into the kitchen counter."

"I thought that was from someone pushing you at school?"

Blake grimaced, "I didn't want to worry you or your mom."

"I worried for you at school!" Hermione said with a huff.

He ruffled her bushy brown hair, "Awe, thanks, Sabrina."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they went back to listening to their parents.

"WHAT ELES HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?"

"Nothing!" Ethel cried.

"WHAT ABOUT GRANGER'S FAMILY? ANYTHING ELSE YOUR DAUGHTER INHERRITED TO MAKE HER MORE OF A FREAK!?"

"Daniel's family is none of your business," Ethel's voice held the quality of a threat. "Don't speak of my daughter that way."

Amory let out a shout of anger, "You know what? I don't need any of this right now."

The front door slammed shut, the loud noise startling Hermione as she felt the house shake.

She wiped the tears she hadn't noticed from her cheeks, her mind full of questions. What was happening? Amory had never before seemed the angry type. Was Blake already used to this? And… What was it about her father's family did her mother not want Amory to know?


	3. Blast from the Past

Chapter Three: Blast from the Past

By the next morning, her stepfather still hadn't come home. Breakfast had been a somber affair, as had the drive to take Blake to his mother's house- the upcoming week was the beginning of his summer vacation with Addison Smith, as shared parenting dictated- and Hermione had no clue how to go about broaching the subject of the argument she and her stepbrother had eavesdropped on. She wanted to comfort her mother but didn't really know how. Her mother and Amory's dentist practice was closed for the weekend, so the young girl supposed that was one less thing her mother had to worry about. Even at six months pregnant, her mother refused to take a break from work, however, Hermione could tell the strain was starting to get to her.

When they were close to Blake's mother's, the teenager finally spoke up, telling his stepmother that his visit with his own mother could wait a few days. Ethel had discouraged him saying he needed the time with his mother and the night before had "only been a disagreement" that he needn't to worry about. He had sighed, stating, "That's how it always begins." Hermione saw her mother slightly stiffen, but further words were not spoken.

Once Blake had been dropped off, Ethel suggested, in a false bravado voice, "It's such a beautiful Saturday. Let's go spend it at the London Zoo." Hermione agreed enthusiastically, knowing that was their go-to mother daughter place, as the beautiful zoo did wonders to their moral. Hermione never wanted to pass up seeing her favorite animal- the Florida Panther- a native to her father's home, even if he now lived in L.A.

By the time they arrived to the zoo, they were laughing and joking, but soon their newly risen spirits plummeted to disappointment. As they were standing in line, they heard yelling and screaming. After talking on the radio, the man selling the tickets told the line that the zoo was to be closed due to "enclosure complications". As they left the lobby, Hermione could hear people shouting about a snake.

Once they were back to the car, they decided an ice-cream and a day at the park would be the best. It was there in the park near their home, as Hermione ate her lactose-free vanilla cone, that Ethel began to tell Hermione about her family. Ethel had never talked about her family to her daughter before, telling her that she had been too young to know about her wizarding heritage, and was worried that if she had, her daughter could have told others about it. She told her daughter that the magical world was a secret from non-magical society. She told her that Muggles, "non-magical people", were not supposed to know, because not only was it magical law, but because, "well, everyone would want a magical cure to all their problems, wouldn't they?"

She went on to tell her daughter about her early life as a teenager. While she had never met her grandparents- "they were so angry when father had been born a Squib- a non-magical person born to a witch and wizard", she still had magical friends because her cousin, Sirius Black, had been "a very stubborn boy". She recalled how at fifteen she had met him and his friends in London, when they had come into the café where she worked. She smiled, telling Hermione that he had been a flirt, but once they realized they had shared the same last name, they hit it off automatically deciding to keep in touch. She told Hermione that she suspected her cousin didn't have the greatest of family on their magical side, and that he had told her she was a "breath of fresh air." Ethel went on to tell Hermione that from then on, her cousin and his friends visited the café every morning. They soon became fast friends and eventually when Ethel wasn't working, the five of them- Sirius's other friends were James, Remus, and Peter- could be seen all over London and even spending the weekends in the English countryside at James' home. She smiled when she told Hermione it was towards the end of that summer she encouraged James to tell his girlfriend how much he really loved her. They took a day to go to Diagon Alley- a place that Ethel was strictly not allowed to go, due to her Muggle status.

"They boys were never afraid of getting into trouble. They had told James' parents that it would be rude of them to not include me, and that I was 'desperately needed' so James could find the perfect gift for Lily."

She told Hermione that it had been a memorable trip, because it had been her first time around the magical community- outside of James' home- and it really had been nothing short of that- magical. She told Hermione of the interesting way people dressed, the many awesome shops that supplied anything a witch or wizard could need. She told Hermione of the book shop Flourish and Blotts, and how it put her favorite non-magical library to shame. It was there that they ran into a group of boys that Ethel instantly realized were non-friendly to Muggles. Well, all except for one of them.

As Ethel told the story of the meeting with Hermione avidly looking into the eyes of her mother, the young girl felt as if she were being pulled into the memory.

_She was off to the sidelines, watching as the group of fifteen-year-olds approached the shop, only to stop short when three boys exited._

"_Well, look here," the attractive boy with long blonde hair and striking grey eyes was the one to break the momentary silence. "Gryffindor trash." _

_Hermione decided then that even though he was attractive, the way he spoke down to the others in an aristocratic voice was a serious put off. _

"_Malfoy," the boy who Hermione could only assume was her mother's cousin- they shared many facial features, even the same curly black hair (Hermione had her mother's brown eyes), was the one to say by greeting with a grimace. _

_Hermione was surprised when her mother stepped forward in-between the boys, looking as if she were trying to prevent a possible oncoming fight. _

"_Hello, I believe I've seen you come into Glen's once. You ordered a coffee and pumpkin muffin."_

_Malfoy seemed to be taken aback at her mother's appearance, but it was the surprised baritone voice of the boy with the lanky black hair who stood next to them spoke._

"_You brought a Muggle waitress to Diagon Alley? Are you all insane?"_

_Ethel simply smiled, holding her hand out to the boy with the black hair, "Well, true, I am a muggle, but my parents are both Squibs." Hermione saw the surprise on all they boys when she winked at him flirtatiously, "I suppose that makes me part Squib, perhaps? Ethel Black, daughter of Marius Black and Nicoline Black née Delacour, at your service."_

_Hermione could see the slight tinge to the boy's cheeks and how he shifted his black eyes between his friends and hers._

"_Black?" He glanced at Malfoy for a moment before smirking at Sirius' glare. "Relative?"_

"_Cousin," the other black hair boy's anger was palpable when Ethel's hand was taken._

_Instead of a handshake, the boy turned her mother's hand over and placed a kiss on the top of it, "Severus Snape."_

Hermione felt herself jolted out of the memory and guiltily noticed that her mother didn't seem to be none the wiser. Had she accidently read her mother's mind? What was that? She had been so enraptured with the memory, she wondered what had pulled her out of it.

"He showed up at café during Christmas break, no doubt curious as to who I was-"

"You were always the one to indulge in story-telling," a familiar, yet older, baritone voice spoke, catching both mother and daughter off guard.

Hermione looked up; her eyes wide when she realized who was standing before them.

While his skin was sallow compared to the memory, there was no mistaking the lanky black hair and same black eyes. Eyes that were currently piercing hers, as if they were challenging her to say something. Hermione's cheeks redden further, unsure what to do, other than to look away. It was as if he somehow knew she had inadvertently been in her mother's mind. She was saved when her mother stood up, giving the man awkward hug with her protruding belly in the way.

"It's been so long," Ethel gushed and turned to her daughter. "Honey, this is Professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is my daughter, Hermione."

Hermione was torn between her need to show manners and her fear. Finally, she settled on nodding her head with greeting, her voice meek, "Hello."

He nodded his head, and turned toward her mother, giving a chance for Hermione to noticed that he was wearing long black robes. How was he not sweating in the hot summer sun!?

"Headmaster Dumbledore thought it best that I be the one to give you daughter her letter," he turned to the young girl and handed over the envelope.

Hermione took it, noticing the interesting seal, "A waxed sealed envelope?"

"Wizard society is very different than what you are used to," Ethel explained. "It's not modern, compared to non-magical society."

Hermione turned the envelope over and was surprised with the lettering.

_Miss H. Granger_

_Bench Near the Lake_

_St James Park_

_Westminster, Central London_

_South Western_

Her eyes were wide when she looked back up to the tall man, "How did you know where we were?"

The man's face was impassive, "Location spell."

As Hermione's mother began talking to the professor, Hermione decided to open her letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Turning to the second page, Hermione was surprised to find the same elegant scrawl.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

By the end of the letter, Hermione held a big smile on her face. She could feel her heart ponding with excitement. Perhaps this place, Hogwarts, held all the answers to questions about herself, how she was different from her peers. Besides, she was never one to waste an opportunity of learning. At that thought she frowned.

She looked up towards her mother and the professor, seeing that they had stopped talking.

"What's the matter, honey?" Ethel asked.

"What about university?" Hermione frowned. "I'll lose my scholarship."

The man's eyebrow arched, "University?"

Ethel's face was full of pride, "She graduated secondary school two weeks ago." She turned back to her daughter, "Perhaps you could go to university through correspondence?"

"I will speak to the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. They will be able to make arrangements, no doubt."

Hermione gave the professor a brilliant smile, "Thanks ever so, Professor!"

She thought it interesting that he seemed to be unsure of the smile geared towards him. Surly she wasn't the first student to give him a smile.

"I must return to the school, Ethel." He held out a hand to Hermione's mother. "It was nice seeing you again."

The older woman grinned, "Yes, it was nice seeing you as well."


	4. Family Gathering

Chapter Four: Family Gathering

That night set off a series of events that led to Hermione and her mother spending time in France with their extended family. As soon as the ladies got home, Amory was there waiting for them, watching ruby, drinking whiskey out of the bottle. From what Hermione could smell, he had been out at the bars all night- the smell of alcohol and sick as pungent as where his dirty, rumpled clothing. This led to Ethel and Amory having a shouting match- if there was once thing Hermione's mother didn't tolerate, was drunkenness. Amory was mean spirited as he shouted at the older woman, calling Hermione's mother horrible names. This new side to Amory the girl hadn't seen before had Hermione rooted to the spot, clutching her Hogwarts letter as if it were a life-line.

When he glanced in Hermione's direction, he saw Hermione's letter, going off on another tangent, as he appeared to know what the letter she held meant. This led to Hermione wondering how he knew about witches and wizards and why he hated them so much.

The argument escalated to an all-time high, until Amory threw up in the middle of the living room. For some reason, this seemed to temper his mood. With a grim "We'll talk about this in the morning" Hermione's stepfather went upstairs and locked himself in the hallway bathroom.

Ethel turned to her daughter, "Honey, I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

The phone rang, leaving Ethel's unneeded apology forgotten. The phone brought sad news- Hermione's grandfather, Ethel's father, had passed away the night before in his sleep. Deciding now would be the best time for a separation, Hermione packed a suitcase while Ethel made some phone calls to her sister Diana, and her Booth nephews. After packing her own suitcase and leaving a note for Amory on the fridge, mother and daughter went to the airport and bought two round-trip tickets to France.

It was now two days later, that Hermione sat on the front porch of the beautiful estate house, her older cousin Fleur telling her about wizarding France. Fleur was the older daughter of Gable Delacour, who was the brother of Hermione's late grandmother, Nicoline Black née Delacour. Nicoline had been a squib herself, however her wizarding family hadn't turned away from her as Marius's family had to him. When Hermione's grandmother had died giving birth to their last daughter, Hermione's mother, Gable had helped Marius raise the children. In all, Marius and Nicoline had three daughters, Diana, Marianne, and Ethel. Once they had become of age, Diana and Marianne had moved to the United States, while Ethel had moved to London.

"It's too bad you cannot go to Beauxbatons Academy with me," Fleur spoke softly. Even though her voice held a heavy French accent, Hermione could still understand her. "It'll be my third year this September."

"Have you been to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I have not," Fleur told her. "But I have been to Diagon Alley in London. You will like it."

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up, a smile alighting her face at the sight of her American cousins, Seeley and Jared Booth walking up the long driveway.

Hermione got up and rushed to hug Seeley first, who was eight years her senior, "I've missed you both so much!"

Jared laughed when she nearly tackled him is a hug as well, "We missed you too."

Once the three got to the front porch, they saw that Ethel and Gable was standing at the door. Little five-year-old Gabrielle was in Gable's arms.

Ethel hugged her nephews, "Seeley, Jared, thank you for coming. Your father couldn't make it?"

"We haven't seen much of dad since Grandpa Hank took us on," Seeley told her. "I thought it best to take leave and bring Jared with me."

"Right…" Ethel looked to him with hopeful eyes. "and you still haven't heard from your mo-"

Seeley shook his head, ": I haven't heard from her since the day she left. So, where's Grandpa Marius's service?"

Ethel smiled, "We'll have a memorial at Saint Hilary Catholic Church, then the reception here on the grounds. There won't be many of us. Just us and some cousins, along with business associates and friends of dad."

Hermione looked to Seeley, "You said you took leave? Does that mean you're in the military? What about school?"

"I injured my shoulder and lost my scholarship," he told her. "I just returned from Kuwait back in February."

"What do you do?" Gable asked.

"I'm a sniper in the 101st Airborne Division."

Jared smiled excitedly, "He did Ranger and Special Forces training!"

Ethel smiled, "Gable, these are Marianne's boys, Seeley and Jared Booth. Boys, this is Gable Delacour and his children, Fleur-" the young witch curtsied, "and Gabrielle".

Gable put Gabrielle down and shook Seeley and Jared's hands, "Boys? No, my sister's grandchildren have become strong men!" He then nodded to Hermione, "And a strong woman, of course."

Hermione smiled when Jared asked, "Why are you in a dress?"

Fleur's laugh held a melody to it, "They are robes. In our culture, we wear robes when we go out."

Jared's face filled with confusion, "I didn't see any other people at the airport wearing robes. They wore jackets."

Seeley turned to his younger brother, "Remember how I told you that mom comes from a family that is different, but it's a secret?"

Jared nodded, "Right, wizards and witches."

Ethel grinned, "Well, our parents weren't, but their parents were."

Gable smiled fondly, "Yes, my sister was born as you are, non-magical. We still loved her very much."

"Unlike my father's family, except for his cousin, Cedrella," Ethel muttered, then turned to Gable. "Where are you headed off to? I can watch the girls."

"Thank you. I'm off to make sure Septimius and Cedrella and their family received an international portkey." Gabe told her.

"Nonsense," Ethel said. "They could just use the fireplace. A portkey is too expensive."

Gable put a hand on Ethel's shoulder, "I've told you, no worries about expenses. I loved Marius like a brother-"

Hermione turned to Seeley with a smile, "I'm sure you're both tired. I'll show you to your rooms."

When they entered the large home, Jared's eyes went wide, "This place is huge!"

"I know," the young witch said as she led them up the stairs. "I believe this home was a wedding gift to grandpa and grandma from the Delacours."

Seeley nodded, "Mom was born and raised here before she moved to Philly."

Hermione smiled as she opened a door a bedroom with two queen-sized beds and an adjoining bathroom, "Same as my mum and Aunt Diana, though mum moved to London and Aunt Diana moved to Las Vegas."

Seeley put his and Jared's bags next to one of the beds, "How is Aunt Diana doing?"

Hermione stood near the doorway, "She calls mom on her good days, every once in a while."

Jared glanced between the two, "She's sick?"

"Yes," Seeley told his brother and turned to Hermione, "Are they coming?"

The young girl nodded, "I heard mom talking on the telephone. Diana and cousin Spencer should get here tonight."

"Uncle William's not coming?" The oldest Booth asked.

"He left them back in May," she told him.

He sighed, "Your stepdad couldn't make it?"

She was quiet for a moment, unsure what to say.

Then she suddenly blurted out, "I accidentally turned mean girls' hair blue and now Amory is angry and mean!"

Seeley was in contemplation as he picked up one of the bags and handed it to Jared, "Jared, why don't you head off for a shower? It's been a long flight and we should rest before the others arrive."

The sixteen-year-old looked to Hermione, then grabbed his bag, "Whatever."

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Hermione went to one of the beds and sat on it, "I didn't mean to! It just happened. They were making fun of me and I made the comment that I hoped their hair didn't turn blue from their drinks. And suddenly it happened. I'm a witch, like grandpa's family. I got a Hogwarts letter."

Seeley sat next to her, "How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I... I don't know..." the witch replied. "It explains the things that have been happening around me." She then frowned, "It's against the church."

The sniper nodded, "It does say that witchcraft is against the bible."

She felt her eyes water, on the verge of tears, "I don't want to go to Hell."

He put his arm around her, "You're not going to Hell, kiddo. I think the magic in our family is different than the kind mentioned in the bible. Or maybe it's the magic that is used for bad. I don't know, I'm not an expert. But know that if you are a witch, it is how you were born. I doubt turning the hair of bullies' blue is a straight ticket to down below."

She still wore a frown, "Well, it's not just that one time. Just a lot of strange things have been happening around me. So, I told mum and Amory a few days ago and Amory went mad!"

"He went crazy?" The America asked for clarification.

"Well, maybe not mad, but he was very angry," she told him. "Before we came here, he was gone all night, and when he got back, he was very drunk and shouting loud. He said some horrible things."

Seeley's face was grim, "Has he hurt you or your mom?"

"No," Hermione told him. "I don't think he would…. Well… I had never seen him so angry." She sighed, "On the plane, I told her to call Da, but she won't. Says it's none of his business."

"She does have a point. They haven't been married since you were five," she put her head down on his shoulder. "You know you can always talk to me. I know long distance phone calls are expensive, but you can always write."

She turned her brown eyes to his. "What do I do?"

"If he's racist against people who are magical, you can't really do or say anything. Just show him love, and maybe he'll come around." He then kissed her forehead, "Who wouldn't love you?"

She smiled. Seeley Booth had always been the best person to give her advice and perspective.

She kissed his cheek, "You're the best cousin ever."

He grinned, "I try my best."


End file.
